LOVE HATE LIFE and DEATH
by Jasmine James
Summary: Piper Arson is alone. All alone. She just wants to live, she's never thought about settling down and having a home. Though one one night she is forced to expose herself to the wonders that could be a family. I only own the Piper and the plot. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

When thinking about the way life must be, you have to take in many factors. The factors of love, hate, life, and death. With out these factors the way of life the human is living would be bland and soon said human would fall into depression. Without love, said human would be lonely. Without life, the human wouldn't have anything to life for and the cycle would die as the human would never feel the joy and _love_ of raising a child. Without hate, the human will never learn how to deal with their problems, they need a fiery motive to get things done. Without death, humans will never learn how to move on, they need to accept other's passings and take a new role of life upon themselves and with death the circle closes. So why is it that these humans have such a hard time with accepting all of these factors?

My life is a grade A example of all of these factors. I _love_ my family. They gave me _life_, the greatest gift they could have. Then in an accident they all _died_. Now, I _hate_ all police officers. What happened? Well, it's still a bit of a mystery to even me, and I was there. Two years ago, on my 17th birthday, the police knocked our door down. Dad and my brother, Sean, seemed to know why they were there. Sean pulled out a gun, a gun! I had never before seen a gun in my life! Mum pulled me into another room and gave me all the money we had. She told me to run, she gave me a bag with all my cloths and told me that nothing here was my fault. Then we heard a gun shot from the other room, and another. Mum screamed and ran out, telling me to go. I jumped out the window as she ran in. I was about halfway down the street when I heard another gun shot and then total silence.

That was two years ago. Now I'm 19 and always dread May 8th, my birthday. That day

everything bad happens, I don't know how, it just does. So now I'm just a nomad. I've been traveling all over the US. Now I'm somewhere in Oklahoma. Not sure where. I still have the same backpack and half the money that Mum gave me. I'm a little low on supplies. I need to go get a new compass. Sadly, I have dropped my old one in a river. Yes, a river. I didn't feel the need to spend any money on it so I just looked for the nearest store. I walked around a bit, it was pretty busy so when I quickly swiped the compass and was on my way. What day was it? I looked at the nearest newspaper and almost screamed.

May 8th.

A small tear rolled down my face and I brought a hand up and slapped myself. Crying was not an option. Happy 20th birthday Piper. It was now dark as I walked down the street, looking for something that could be a shelter to me for the night.

All of a sudden there was a loud sound that pervaded the area. It took me a moment to realize it was a car horn. I whipped around and let out a scream of shock. A truck was headed right at me. I tried to run but me feet seemed to be unable to move. I closed my eyes and braced myself for what would come next.

BAM!

**I know it's a bit short but the next one it going to be longer. Any feed back? All comments welcome, except flames of course. ;-)**

**-Jasmine**


	2. Chapter 2

As Soda drove home his mind kept drifting off. Everything had happened _so_ fast. Sandy left, Johnny is in the hospital still, as he has been for the past month and Dally went and got himself shot in the stomach and almost killed. There was a screech and Soda was yanked back to the road though it was too late. Right in front of him was a person. He honked the horn, all the he seemed to be able to do but the person just starred at him and then, BAM!

"Shit!" Soda yelled and jumped from the car. He looked to girl over, she was bleeding from the head. _Great_, he thought, _I can't even take her to the hospital, Dar will loose custody of us for sure if I do!_ So, not really knowing what to do Soda took the bleeding girl, in her torn jeans and red tee-shirt and faded blue backpack, and slung her over his shoulder.

He put her in the set next to himself and started again toward his house. He was going as fast as he could, not wanting to hurt the poor girl anymore then her already had, and feared what Darry would say when he came home.

When he finally pulled into his driveway he took a deep breath and picked the girl up again and slug her over his shoulder again, almost like a sack of potatoes. When he walked through the door everyone was there, excluding Johnny how was still stuck in that horrid hospital. All eyes were on him not one person saying a word. Soda laughed in his head about how funny this must look. Him walking in with blood on his shirt with a girl slug over his shoulder? He couldn't even begin to think what might be going on in their head right then.

"Well," Two-Bit started and Soda braced himself for that terrible joke that was going to follow, "Soda, buddy, I know you're upset up about Sandy, but isn't this taking things to far?" He asked. No one laughed. The statement just hung in the air. Finally Darry said something.

"What....? What happened?" He asked. Soda sighed and push Steve off the couch so that he could lay the girl down.

"Now Dar, don't say anything just yet, let me tell ya what happened first." He said and Darry gave an unsure nod.

"Okay," He started, "Well, I was driving home and I had a lot on my mind. I kind of just got.... caught up. Kind of like Pony. Next thing I know, there's a girl in the middle of the road. I didn't have time to stop and well......" He trailed off and Darry looked like he might explode.

"Are you saying, that you HIT her with a CAR?!?!" He yelled and Soda nodded in defeat. Steve, Dally, and Two-Bit started to laughed quietly and Pony sighed and went into his room. Darry let out a big sigh and went to get things to clean the girl up. He, too, seemed to see that they couldn't take her to a hospital.

Soda wanted to do everything he could to help the girl, feeling overwhelmed by guilt, though every time he got neat Darry would push him away, sending him to get water, towels, and other various items from around the house. Finally, when the girl was all stitched up, Soda was allowed to come near once more. "Who do you think she is?" Soda wondered aloud. He eyed the backpack that he had set on the ground when he had brought her in. He reached down to grab it but Darry's hand shot out to stop him. "We shouldn't, it's personal." He told him but Soda was just so curious... "But, if we can find out who she is we can get he back to where she wants to be. I don't think shes from around here though, I've never seen her before in my life." He told him. Darry thought about it for a moment and then looked at Soda. He didn't say yes, but he didn't so no either, Soda was going to take that one as a win! He picked up the bag and looked for some sign of a name. Finally in between the two straps there was a small name printed, PIPER ARSON. " Piper Arson." Soda told Darry, he looked up at him, confused. "Who?" He asked. Piper Arson." Soda repeated and pointed at the girl, now clean of blood and stitched up, sleeping on the couch. Darry nodded and went to his room. He was halfway to the door when he turned around to look at Soda. "We'll get her back to wherever she needs to be tomorrow, in the morning. She should be awake by then." Soda nodded and went into his and Pony's room for a well needed sleep, still hoping, though a childish wish, that this was all a bad dream.

The next morning came to early for the liking of Sodapop Curtis as the sun peered through the cracks in his curtains and into his open eyes. His yearned to roll over and sleep more but he knew he had much to do, though it was his day off from work. His dream had been a normal one for him, random. One where he would find himself in a candy store though in dire need of a salad and vis versa though, still, in his dreams the night prior; the girl, Piper, would keep popping up and Soda longed to learn more about the strange girl that has found her way under his tires. He walked sleepily into the living room, seeing that Pony, and Darry were already awake and sat down next to Steve who, he learned from Pony, had come in only three minutes before Soda himself had. He looked to the girl that was currently residing on his couch, her chest was rising and falling slowly, a good sign, it meant she wasn't dead.(Who knows what would have happened if he had killed her, it would be like Bob all over again! And NO ONE needed that!) Steve looked at him, his face still showing the bit of shock it had the night before. "I still can't believe you hit a broad with a car." He uttered quietly. Soda gave the best laugh he could at the time being, though his best friends had spoken his own thoughts. _What if they brings this into court?_ Soda couldn't help but wonder. She didn't look to old, maybe 17 or 18. He studied her, for another's eye it might seem as if he wanted to burn her image into his brain. She had long dirty blond hair that went down to the small of her back. She didn't seemed to tall either, maybe five foot four? She looked worn, like she hadn't been in a house in months, maybe she didn't have a family... Though Soda didn't get to voice his opinions because just then Piper bolted upright and looked around franticly. "Dar!" Soda called with a weary voice out to Darry who was in the kitchen drinking coffee, peered in and, upon seeing the girl upright, walked briskly over. She opened her mouth to speak but only a horse groan came out. Soda, still wanting to help the poor girl, rushed into the kitchen and was back out in seconds with a tall glass of water in his hand. Piper gladly took it and drank. This time, when she tried to speak, she was successful. "Where am I?" She asked in a quiet voice. Soda's heart seemed to brake at how weak she sounded, he had always wanted a baby sister to protect, what kind of cruel fate was it that he had harmed an innocent little (well, not too little.) girl? Though before Soda was able to start apologizing, Darry spoke. "Try not to move to much, you're still pretty hurt. My name is Darry, my brother over here," He jerked a thumb at the guilty Sodapop who had suddenly found his shoes very interesting making himself seem as a small child getting scolded and earning a quiet laugh from Steve, "hit you with a car last night. You're not to badly hurt that you should go to a hospital but you still should stay here and rest. Who can I call to let them know you're okay?" He questioned. Piper quickly answered in a weary voice, "I live alone." Soda was so shocked at this news that he seemed to forget that he was guilty, she couldn't be living alone, she couldn't be any older than 18! "How old are you?" Asked Steve, seeming to have the same confusion as Soda. "20." She told them all, "20 as of... as of yesterday. " Tears gathered at her eyes and Soda, mistaking this for "bad memories" of the night prior started to apologize, "I'm so sorry, if there is anything I can do..." He trailed off. It took Piper a moment to remember what they were talking about but, when she remembered, told him, "Oh, that's fine. I've had worse." She gave a weak laugh, as if the memories of the "worse" she had gotten were a very amusing thing and continued, taking to Darry this time. " I don't mean to be a bother." She started to stand up, "I'll just by on my way and--" Darry's hand pushed her down and he cut in, "Oh no you don't, you are staying here until you heal, it's the least we can do!" His voice was firm, it showed that there was no room fro arguments on the matter. Piper, despite her current state and Darry's commanding tone, opened her mouth to protest but with a stern look from Darry (Who was, indeed, quiet frightening at times.) reluctantly closed it. Seeing that he had won the argument, Darry turned to Soda and Steve, the only two left in the room as to the fact that Pony had left to go get ready for school. "Do you two have work today?" He asked them. Steve said yes as Soda said no. "Okay Steve, do you need a ride?" He asked to boy once again. "Aw, I was just leaving." Steve told him and one that note, said boy walked out the door. Darry then turned to Soda. "Can you stay here and watch her until Pony and Keith come back from work?" He asked him. Soda nodded, ignoring the looks of protect that flashed across poor Piper's angered face. "I don't need a baby sitter!" She told him, outrage clear in her voice. Darry, who was now standing in the door way, gave her an are-you-kidding-me, look. "I'm not a fool, if I leave you here alone you'll leave and get hurt. You need to stay in bed!" He turned to leave again but her small voice stopped him once more. "Why do you even care?" She questioned, "I'm not you're problem." Her words stung, and Darry found he didn't have an answer. Why _did_ he care? He asked himself. He had enough to worry about anyways, though things were getting better for them, there were less jumping, Pony was doing better in school, Johnny had a miracle and should be up and walking in about a month, and Dallas had been getting "happier". Maybe us was one of the changes that came with being a parent. He had, indeed, changed quiet a bit when he became responsible for Soda and Pony, maybe it was his mind telling him that this girl needed parental guidance and, though he wasn't the best there was, he could be the one to fill hat position. Though Darry left the question to hand in the air as he, himself, left the house to go to work, where he would spend hours pondering the simple question.

_Why did he care?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Favorite Color?" Soda asked. Piper gave a laugh and pointed at her faded shirt.

"Red!" She told him in a 'duh' tone.

"Favorite flavor ice cream?" Piper had to think for a moment.

"Strawberry." He laughed with her for a moment and once they started they couldn't stop they just laughed and laughed and laughed until they couldn't stop and their sides were killing them. Once they was able to stop Piper gave Soda a confused look.

"Why were we laughing anyways?" She asked him. He gave another, small, laugh.

"I don't even remember." Piper laughed again, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Once Darry left Soda keep apologizing but once he got that out of the way they started to talk. They've been playing 20 questions for the past hour. It seemed as though he was alright, Darry just seemed to rub her the wrong way.

"Can I ask you something?" Piper asked him.

"Sure, you have been for the past hour or so, to shouldn't be a problem." Piper gave a weak little laugh. Talking with him was easy. It was weird talking, when she was on the streets she wouldn't talk to anyone unless it was mandatory and laughing.... She hadn't laughed since her family was shot.

"What's up with that brother of yours?" She asked. Soda's smile faded, though did not go away.

"What do you mean?" He asked, a curious look in his eyes.

"Why is he making me stay here, it seems a bit hostile." Piper told him, giving a bit of a laugh at the end to make the words seem less... harsh. Soda, however, did not laugh.

"That's just the way he is." He told her, "He had to give up his job to provide for me and my little brother, Pony. If I were you I would be touched. He's not the best at showing that he cares, give him a chance. He just feels so sorry..." He trailed off. Piper wanted to feel guilty, she wanted to sympathize but she couldn't.

But she could pretend.

Piper knew that Soda made her feel happy. Not in a romantic way, but a brother sister way, though she had only known him for maybe two hours (and she had met him because he hit her with a car, not one of the nicest things someone could do, but he did save her.) she knew she would take a bullet for him. If that bullet came in the form of putting up with his bossy older brother she would do it. She nodded at Soda and his smile grew once more.

"So tell me about your family." Soda told her. Piper took a deep breath, she knew that talking about it would make her feel better but she also knew that it would make her cry. Though she nodded again and remembered the smiling face of her loving brother.

"Its a long story and not a very pretty one. " He gave her a reassuring smile and put an arm around her.

"I can be you're shoulder to cry on." He added a goofy smile and Piper laughed.

"Okay." With the word her smile died and her tone turned serious.

"Two years ago my family was killed. Most of it is still a mystery to me. It was May 8th, my 18th birthday. We had just made it back from birthday dinner and we were all laughing. Sean had come home from collage to see it, that was his gift to me. Sean was an amazing person. He was always there for me, always. He was always in a good mood and never let me down. His good mood had annoyed me on more than one date. I remember, " She gave a weak laugh, "Once it got on my nerves when our Gran had died. He kept telling me that it was okay and it was her time, and that she would be happier with that. That night I cried and cried to him, but he didn't cry with me he just smiled and I wanted him to cry but he didn't. I hit him, I'm not much of a fighter so I don't think it hurt him, but I was just there sitting there crying and yelling and hitting him with a pillow and he never fought back or got mad at me for it." A small tear rolled down her face and she whipped it away.

"Sounds like a wonderful person." Soda told her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Oh he was." Piper agreed.

"Though, it changed." Piper continued, "When he left for collage we became distant, a lot happened in the three years we were apart. When he became... different. He wasn't smiling all the time and understanding. It hurt and shocked me. That night the police came. They knocked down our door and guess what he pulled out. A gun. A GUN! When we were little he would always talk about how he wanted to make all guns illegal and now he was pulling one of the police! My dad went up with him, probably trying to see what was wrong but Mum pulled me into her room. She seemed to know what was going on. She told me that they couldn't blame me and gave me money. She gave me a backpack and told me to run. I heard a shot and she pushed me and ran in to find out what had happened. I ran and there was another shot and then, nothing." Piper's voice cracked on the last word and tears running down her face with no sign of stopping.

Soda just listening and let her cry on his shoulder. Piper didn't know how long they stayed there but she didn't mind. It felt good to let it all out.

"I'm so sorry." Soda said. Piper hiccuped.

"Don't be." She told him, "It was his choice. I just wish that he could have told me what he was doing so I could have talked him out of it.... It's my fault. I feel like such a coward.

"No." Piper jumped at bit at the sudden loudness and conviction in his voice. Piper gave him a confused look.

"What?" She asked him.

"No, you're not. You're not to blame and you're not a coward." Piper smiled. It was good to hear that.

"Well, let's go get something to eat, you must be so hungry, when was the last time you've been in a house?" He asked her. She blushed.

"About a month ago when I met an old lady that let me use her shower. She yelled at me to take one and I told her I didn't have a place to take such a thing and she offered." He gave a little laugh.

"Old people are weird." Piper gave a little laugh to match his.

"Speaking of old people offering showers...." She trailed off, "Is there any chance I can take one?" She asked. He laughed and pointed at a door down the hall.

"Go ahead. But you have to be lying in the bed when Pony and Two-Bit come home from school so you only have 30 minutes." Piper nodded, slightly surprised that they had spend so much time talking and went off, taking a new pair of clothing from her bag with her.

While Piper was taking a shower Soda thought about what he had heard. It was terrible, she seemed so nice. Though he had only known her for a few hours he felt he understood her, like he had known her in a past life or something. She didn't deserve this grief. _I know what will make her smile!_ Soda thought as he went into the kitchen. He took out the griddle to make some purple pancakes. Sure, it wasn't breakfast but that would just make it all the better! Once the water turned off Soda was finished with all of his pancakes. Piper came out now in different, cleaner looking, clothes; a new pair of jeans and a light green shirt. Soda pointed to the couch and Piper was just laying down as the door opened and Pony and Two-Bit walked in.

"She lives!" Two-Bit yelled. He walked over to the confused Piper and held out his hand, "Two-Bit Mathews, nice to meet you Miss....?" He trailed off.

"Piper." She managed to get out. Ponyboy walked up behind him and held out his hand.

"I'm Pony, don't mind Two-Bit, he's just a bit... different." He told her. Piper took his hand while Two-Bit faked betrayal.

"I am HURT!" He yelled out shock on his face and a hand over his heart. Piper gave him a small laugh and he sprang back to happiness.

"See! She doesn't think I'm "different."" He said the word in disgusted manner with a thick British accent. "The lady has fine taste!" He proclaimed. Piper laughed again and Soda came in. He smiled when he saw Piper, smiling, clearly in a better mood.

"Here Piper, you can eat these." He handed her a plate with five giant purple pancakes. Piper looked at him, shocked.

"You think I can eat all of this?" Soda laughed.

"Try your best, if you can't I only made three dozen so one of these jokers will take if off your hands." Piper laughed, thinking it was a joke and when she was the serious look on Soda's face laughed even harder and took a bite.

The time passed quickly. An hour later Steve came and meet Piper, they seemed to get along well enough. Before she knew it she was laughing and joking and feeling, for a moment, like she belonged. Though only for a moment.

Just as Soda came out to give Piper her dinner, green chicken and blue corn, the door opened again and Darry came back in, a worried look on his face, though very faint as if there was a hard question stuck on his mind that he couldn't figure out. He looked at Piper.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, true concern played out on his face and Piper remembered Soda's words once more and willed herself to feel guilt. Piper nodded, not wanting to hurt Soda. He smiled.

"So, how long until I can leave?" She asked him. His smile seemed to leave just a bit but still a smile was still present, though it was never very big to begin with.

"At least a week." He told her. She nodded, she kind of liked this family and was learning that company wasn't so bad, though there still was only so much she could take.

Darry went back into the kitchen to get some food. He had been working late and the boys had already ate so not much was left. All the others were talking and watching TV in the living room and Darry just ate in peace. Darry finished and was just sitting there, thinking, when Soda came over.

"Hey." He said in a small voice, very unusual for him. Darry gave him a confused look.

"Hey...?" He asked back. Soda gave a sigh and pulled up a chair.

"I found out about her family." He told him. Darry's eye brows went up.

"She told you?" He asked. Soda nodded.

"We clicked, she's a real nice girl, I just don't think she's to good at being controlled. We all know that you're doing it for her own good but I think she just needs something to hate right now..." He trailed off. The words stung Darry. He had picked up that she didn't like him but hate? Ouch.

"What about her family?" He prodded.

"Gone." Soda told him.

"Gone?" Darry repeated.

"Gone." He confirmed.

"Like, dead gone?" He asked again.

"Yes, dead and gone." Soda told him once more, getting tired for repeating himself.

"She's lucky." Darry whispered, more to himself than anything.

"What?" Soda asked him, apparently hearing his side note and outraged at the thought of Darry thinking Piper was lucky as Soda saw her as one of the most unlucky people in the world.

"Not that her family is dead, that's terrible. No, the fact that she ran into us. We'll help her." He told him.

"Can we afford it?" Soda asked, he was thrilled at the idea of taking her in but didn't want his older brother to work forever. Darry nodded though.

"She's old enough, she can choose. Once she's healed we'll offer her a place to stay, she can get a job here and help us with the money and we'll be her family." Darry hadn't really thought about giving her a home before but as the words rolled off his tongue he liked the idea. Soda's small smile grew, more and more and more until it seemed like it would brake his face.

"Thank you so much!" Soda told him and gave him a small hug, glad that he wouldn't be losing his new friend as soon as he had first thought.

Darry and Soda walked out to join the Two-Bit, the only one still in the living room, Steve apparently having left sometime when Darry and Soda were talking and Pony was already in bed.

"Two-Bit, if you need a place to stay you can go to Soda's old room but why don't you let Piper sleep." Darry told him. Two-Bit laughed.

"Buddy, she don't need my help with that one." He pointed over to the couch where Piper was lying, eye's closed and chest slowly rising and falling. Soda laughed with him and Two-Bit waved good bye, maybe going to a party.

Darry and Soda went their different ways and both fell into simple, meaningless dream along with their younger brother. Though all was not calm in the house as the girl sleeping on the couch was thrashing around in her sleep, being bombarded by ghostlike memories and terribly vivid images of the night her life went down hill.

**Thank you for reading. I just wanted to apologize for the really long paragraph I had in the last chapter. I just had a lot I wanted to get out and forgot to space it. I hope this one if better! Give me feed back, good or bad. (Hopefully good!) I want to know what you're thinking!**

**-Jasmine**


	4. Chapter 4

Piper Arson's ear splitting scream pierced the night as jerked awake. Her chest was heaving and her breath was coming out jagged and unsteady as if she had just run a marathon instead of simply laying on a couch. Flashes of her dream came back to her as the tears spilled out of her eyes.

"_Piper run!" Sean screamed the police were coming after them, there was a bang. Sean fell._

Piper turned on the lamp next to the couch praying that the light out chase away the horrors.

"_Why did you leave us Piper?" The ghost of her mother asked her. She struggled for an answer but her mouth wouldn't move. "Why did you leave us to die?"_

"_Open up! Open the damn door!" The police were banging on the door. There was a sickening CRACK and the door flew to the ground._

"Piper?" A voice asked. She remembered where she was again upon hearing the worried voice of Sodapop. She didn't say anything just let out a groan. She looked around. All of the Curtis boys where there. Soda was kneeling right in front of her looking worriedly into her dark blue eyes. Pony was next to him, looking at her with a knowing face while Darry was lurking in the shadows, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"I'll go get you some water." Soda said and rushed into the kitchen. Pony sat down next to her on the couch and started to rub her back.

"It was a bad dream, wasn't it?" He asked her in a whisper in her ear. She nodded and Soda handed her a glass of water. She drank and Soda, though he wanted very much to help her, moved back with Darry with a look from Pony that told him he knew what she wanted to hear.

"Talk about it?" He asked, almost so quiet that Piper didn't hear.

"No." She croaked out, only loud enough for Pony to hear. He nodded.

"What's twelve times five?" He asked her. Soda was shocked. He knew Pony was a bit of a nerd but really? This girl had just woken up screaming and her was giving her a MATH PROBLEM? Piper, still looking at the water in her half empty glass muttered.

"60." Pony gave small smile.

"Divided by three?"

"20."

"Eight plus seven?"

"15." Pony kept drilling her. It seemed to go on for hours and hours math problem after math problem. Though Pony seemed to know what he was doing because with each answer Piper's voice got louder and more color came to her face. Finally, he stopped.

"Thank you." She told him. He smiled at her.

"You can always talk to me." He told her, "Now try to get some more sleep." She nodded and closed her eyes once more falling back into a dream land that wasn't scary at all. It was an interesting thing to watch. A 20 year old being comforted by a 14 year old. Soda and Pony went back to sleep for another good four hours before they had to be up once more but Darry stayed there, in the same spot he had been for the past hour while watching Pony sooth Piper.

Darry was shocked. He didn't understand. How could math calm a girl down? Finally he was able to move again and went to bed, where he would lie for hours and hours, not able to sleep, confused about what had just happened in his living room.

The week passed quickly. Piper was a fast healer in more than one way. Her wounds were doing very well but so was she. She was getting much better at being social and starting to, dare we say it, like it. Pony and Piper really seemed to get along well, though to anyone outside the house their relationship would not seem all to friendly. They didn't really talk to each other. The night after the... accident, Piper had woke up screaming once more. Pony did the same thing to help her and the day after she didn't have any trouble sleeping. Though Pony did. He woke screaming and Piper did the same thing to him. Drilling him on his math. They never explained why they did it or how it helped but it did and that was the end of that.

"Piper?" Soda asked as Piper came out from her shower that morning, the morning she was going to leave. Piper wasn't all to happy with leaving, she knew that being on the road was going to be tough after getting used to other people but she could manage.

"Yes?" She asked back getting a glass of water from the sink and taking a sip.

"Do you want to stay with us?" He asked. Piper was so shocked she spat out her water. (Thankfully in the sink.)

"What?" She managed to get out after choking for a moment.

"Do you want to stay? You could get a job here and help with the money and then you'll have a home." He told her. Piper couldn't believe it. It was to good to be true. She nodded as for the fact she was unable to speak.

"Are all of the others okay with it?" She asked him. He nodded.

"You can stay in my old room. At work tomorrow I'll talk to my boss about getting you a job." Soda told her. Piper was so happy she didn't know what to do or say. A home. A home with people who wanted her around and cared for her. It was perfect.

That night at dinner Soda told the rest of the gang. They were thrilled. The third day that she was there Piper had the pleasure of meeting Dallas. He didn't like her a first, something about being to needy but after a few days he lightened up and now treated nicely. Steve was turning out to be one of Piper's best friend. She, him and Soda did everything together. Two-Bit was a joker, though he sometimes (almost always) got on the nerves of Piper, he was always flirting with her and she was ready to hit him, though she knew it wasn't his fault, he was just trying to be fun. Then there was Darry.

Oh, Darry. Dear, things hadn't gotten much better between them. He was diffidently one of the strong and silent types. They hadn't gotten much closer though, Piper seemed to be getting more used to his ways. He seemed very sad. It proved that the one night he smiled at her was the only time she ever saw him smile. Was something bothering him? Maybe it was her.... No, he was the one who had made the fuss that she had stayed that couldn't be it.

Piper sighed and went to her new bedroom, telling Soda that she wanted to get some extra sleep. He had nodded and she slipped into her bed, enjoying the warmth. Though the joy was short lived for once she closed her eyes horrors came to haunt her.

"_Piper, why did you leave?" Sean. It was Sean's voice. She looked for him but the dark room she was in was too dark for her to see anything. She wished she had a flashlight._

_BAM!_

_Just like that, a flashlight was in Piper's hands. Though once she used it she wished that she didn't have one. There, dangling from the ceiling via a rope around his neck, was Sean._

_A bright red bullet hole in the middle of his forehead, blood gushing from the wound._

"_Sean!" She screamed. Running over to him. It was to late though. He was gone. He had no pulse and his eyes had rolled back into his head._

_ Piper beat his chest, tears running down her face, begging for him to come back though he didn't._

_He never would._

"_Piper!" He heard him call her name. She turned around ,his ghost figure standing before him._

"_Piper!" He spoke again, this time reaching out and shaking her._

"_Piper!" He spoke louder this time shaking her violently. What did he want?_

"PIPER!" A voice yelled in her ear. Piper's eyes fell open and she looked into sky blue eyes, inches away from her own.

Darry,

Why was he here?

**Yes, I know it's better than nothing! Two updates in one day! Yay for me! Let me know what you think!**

**-Jasmine**


	5. Chapter 5

In the moment Piper didn't care about anything. She didn't care that she was shaking like a mad man or that it was Darry who was there with her and not Pony.

"Darry." She cried out, her voice cracking and forgetting that they didn't really like each other. He didn't seem like he knew what to do. When she clung to him for dear life and soaked his shirt with tears he didn't seem to do anything, his arms only lying limp at this sides. After a moment though, he seemed to understand and started to rub his hand up in down her back, though still in jerky and awkward movements.

Darry really didn't know what to do. He had said goodbye to the boys, who had went out to the movies for the night, about an hour ago and all of the sudden he had just heard screaming. He had started to get used to it for it was happening almost every night now. He was expecting Pony to be there to just go up to her and clam her down but after a few minutes he remembered he was gone and went up himself. It was a scary thing for him. He had never been good at comforting people, that had always been one of his greatest regrets, that he had never payed more attention to feelings. Now it was getting to late to learn, he just hoped he wouldn't let it mess him up to bad.

When he had seen Piper, well he wished that Pony was there that was for sure. She was crying buckets and screaming at the top of her lungs. He had tried to wake her up by saying her name but she just started pleading with her. Finally, after much shaking and yelling, she had jolted awake. He tried to sooth her but he had no clue what to do. What did Pony to to calm her down? Oh yea, math. Math, Darry had never understood that either. I he was scared out of his mind he would just want to do nothing, we in front of others. He didn't like other to know that he was hurt he wanted to spare them the worry.

She just kept sobbing onto Darry's chest, he had know what to do. She was just mumbling random words.

"Sean. Sorry. Dead. My fault." Darry was shocked, he really had know clue what to do. He wished that he had tried harder to understand Piper. What was that Sean had told him about her? Not much. He only knew that her family was gone, dead. That was most likely why she was having the nightmares. But didn't he say that hey died a while ago? Yes. So why would it still bother her? _"My Fault." _The words still rang in Darry's ears.

This was terrible. It needed to stop. Suddenly, an idea hit Darry. When Soda was sad about Sandy leaving he just needed to talk. Darry remembered hearing Soda and Pony talking all night when he came home.

"Come on." He told her. Darry winced at his harshness of his own voice. He tried again with a softer came and was glad when it came out nicer, "Talk to me." She shock her head into his shirt.

"No." She moaned and the tears came heavier and heavier.

"Come on, you have to talk about it. It's the only way you're going to get over this." He tried to explain. Though she gave the same response.

"Pony." She moaned. She felt terrible. This was probably the worst dream she had so far. She just wanted the comforting arms of someone she felt good around. Yes, Darry was doing a much better job then she would have ever have imagined, but it still wasn't the thing that she needed. Sean. That was how she needed, she needed her brother. But he was gone. He used to be like Soda, nice and caring. He was also like Pony, he would always let her talk to him. Though when he had come back from collage he was more like Darry. Darry. The more she looked at him the more she saw how much he was like Sean. He asked one more time and this time she didn't more away and didn't ask for anyone else. Though she still didn't say anything. For a moment Darry thought she was asleep.

"Piper?" He asked softly. She looked up at him, "Are you going to talk to me about it?" He asked, though feeling like he did something better as to the fact that she had stopped crying. She waited a moment then slowly nodded. She moved over on her new bed and he sat down with her.

"I keep seeing him." She told him, "Dead, again and again. And it's my fault." She started to cry again. Darry understood where she was coming from. When his parents had died he had felt guilty as well. Like as if there was a way he could have stopped it.

The story just poured out of her. Darry didn't know what to do so he just held her. Even once she finished he didn't stop. Maybe it was out of shock, shock because this girl had gone through so much more than she let show. Though, maybe, he was proud of himself. He, the one who was always told her was not good at comforting people and helping them with their problems, had just helped this girl. No.... this woman.

The minutes went by and soon Darry noticed that Piper was asleep. He smiled at a job well done and soon, he too, was asleep. Piper sound asleep with a smile on her face in his arms.

**Okay. I am so sorry for the delay. I have just had all these ideas I didn't know where to start! I have them all written down (though nothing is set in stone) and I just need to type them. I would like feedback please. I don't want to sound rude but for all the writers out there you'll know what I mean when I say it gives me inspiration. Thanks to all who did review, it really does mean a lot! Thanks again!**

**-Jasmine**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. So I just wanted to say something. PLEASE READ THIS NOTE! I'm kind of bummed that I'm not getting to many reviews.... I'm pretty sure there are people out there so say something! I want to know what you think, it really helps!**

**SPECIAL THANKS: I would like to give a special thank you to .Eden for reviewing. If you're reading I would like to let you know that you were the inspiration for the ending of this chapter and the following one that I wasn't even going to put in! Thank you so much!**

**-Jasmine**

As Piper drifted off to sleep the last image in her mind was of Darry smiling to himself, lost in thought. It was only the second time she had seen him smile the whole time she had been there. When she fell asleep, she too, had a smile on her face. A smile that stayed present the whole night.

"_Piper." A soft voice she knew all too well called out to her. Piper spun around, expecting the worst images her subconscious was able to think up but was meet with a much different picture._

"_Sean!" She breathed out. There, before her, stood her brother, Sean, not tortured, beaten, or killed, but looking quite peaceful. Both stood there, their identical dark blue eyes locked. He was wearing a long, silky, white robe with a gold and blue sash around the middle. A smile was present upon his face, the same smile that she had longed for when he had come back from collage as a different man._

"_I'm so glad you're alive." He told her. He walked over and clutched her hands._

"_You did the right thing, leaving. I'm proud of you for being able to stay away from the house... I wouldn't have been able to, I would have gone back. But that's probably why I'm dead now and you're not." He gave a small laugh. Piper still didn't say anything though and Sean seemed to understand why._

"_It's not your fault Piper. It's mine..." He trailed off, willing her to understand._

"_W-What happened?" She finally managed to ask in a shaky voice. He chewed on his lip for a moment (a habit they both shared) before answering._

"_Well, I guess I could tell you now that I know you have a family, not to mention a _crush_." He told her a bit of teasing at the end. Piper blushed at the crush comment, knowing that it must be true._

"_What do you mean I have a family? You, Mum, and Dad all died." She told him. Sean sighed a waved his hand. Two chairs appeared in otherwise empty white room. He took a seat and motioned for Piper to sit as well._

"_Piper, these people love you. It's hard not to. You're very easy to get attached to, anyone who had seen you broken will know that you shouldn't be and will want to do everything in their power to to fix it. The few people that have meet the real you, that one that isn't guarded, will probably be willing to protect you with their lives." Piper blushed again at this comment. Though she knew it was wrong. It had to be, why else hadn't anyone tried to help her before now? Sean seemed to read her mind._

"_Though, you are very good at hiding what is bothering you. You must care about these people too to open up to them. It took you years to start talking to me and I'm your brother!" Sean gave a little laugh._

"_So why did you talk to them." He prompted. _

"_Oh, well, I felt as if I had waited long enough." She told him. It was a bit of a lie. That wasn't the only reason. Sean seemed to notice this as well._

"_And?" He pressed. Piper sighed and gave the rest._

"_Well, the first one, Soda, he acted a lot like you before collage, very happy. Like you, he just seemed to easy to talk to. Then the dreams started and Pony made it so easy to just forget it. But every time I forgot the dreams would just get worse. Finally, the other one, Darry, just told me to talk. He looks like you. So I just pictured that I was talking to you again over a bad dream and it was comforting." Piper finished. Sean smiled at her words, glad that Piper still loved him after he left her._

"_So, what happened?" Piper asked him. It was his turn to feel shy about answering now. _

"_It's a long story." He told her._

"_I have time." He gave a weak laugh though his face then turned deathly serious._

"_Those policemen, they weren't policemen. They were drug dealers. Also, I never went to collage. The place I went was sort of like a... spy school, if you will. Those people that came were the people I was fighting against. I knew I was going to lose. That's why I came home. I wanted to see you all before I died. It's a tricky job, the one I had. If I failed they would try to kill the rest of you as well. Dad knew, I was fallowing in his footsteps. Mum understood. I talked with them about it a few days before I came and they set it up. We pretty much planned our deaths. It was never your fault." Sean finished and frown on his face. Piper got a feeling that it wasn't the whole story but was still glad that she had gotten something._

_ Then an idea popped into her head. How did she know this was real? He had been having crazy dreams before this, maybe her mind was just so ready for an explanation that it was willing to make stuff up._

"_This isn't real." She finally told him. Sean gave an annoyed sigh._

"_I was hoping that you wouldn't go there..." He told her, "It is real, trust me." Piper was to sure though._

"_Fine." Sean said and pulled a thick blue marker from thin air. He pulled out his hand and made half of a broken heart on his skin. Piper was confused, not sure what that was going to prove. Though then he took out her hand and did the other half on hers._

"_When you wake up, it will be there." He told her._

"_No it wont! This is a dream!" She told him again._

"_Fine." He said, "Believe me when you you wake up." He thought for a moment, "Which should be in a few seconds. Good bye Piper." He told her and stood up. He kissed her forehead and started walking away. Piper watched him until there was a flash of white light and her was gone._

"_Morning love birds." She heard a distant voice call out to her, one she knew all to well..._

Piper opened her eyes to see that she was wrapped in Darry's arms. He, too, seemed to just be waking up. Piper looked to where she had heard to voice and saw the smirking figure of Dallas Winston fallowed by all the other members of the gang that had failed to have been present the night before because of the _movies_. Piper pulled an arm out from the grip of Darry, that had loosed quiet a bit when the presence of six other people became know, and threw the nearest pillow at his face. Dallas caught it and laughed.

"Come on, let's give them their privacy." Soda called pulling the others into the kitchen, "Let them make out in peace." He snickered. Piper threw another pillow and was pleased to see that it hit him square in the head. Piper then removed herself from the almost dead seeming arms of Darry to sit up and look at him, he did the same.

"Thank you." She told him after a long pause where only the distant laughter of the others was heard. He nodded.

"I'm glad I could help." He told her. He gave another small smile (That's three!) and leave her giving a small, "I'll leave you to get changed."

When Piper was alone she fell back onto the pillows and thought about the dream that she had just had. It seemed to silly when she thought about it that she had believed that she was talking to the ghost of Sean. She gave another small laugh and, just for kicks, looked at he had where Sean had "drawn" the broken heart. Though what she saw almost made her scream.

There on her hand, in thick blue ink, was the second half of Sean's broken heart.


	7. Chapter 7

When Piper entered the kitchen to get some breakfast she was greeted by Soda holding out a blue coat to her. He didn't say as word just held out the coat.

"What's this?" Piper asked him. Soda gave her a wide smile.

"You're uniform!" He announced. For a moment Piper didn't know what he was talking about, still caught up in thoughts of the dream she had the night before and the words of her dead brother. Though when she _did_ realize what he was talking about she let out a squeal of happiness.

"You got me a job?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Not just A job THE job! You get to be working with me and Steve!" They both hugged and Piper put on her jacket. Steve come out of the living room where he had been talking with Dallas. (Two-Bit, Johnny, and Pony had already left for school and Darry had left for work after much teasing from the boys.)

"Now come on, or you're going to be late for THE job." The trio laughed and got in Steve's car and were at work in under two minutes thanks to Steve's insane driving.

When all three got to the DX they went their different ways. Steve went to the garage while Soda took Piper to the store where she would be working.

"Okay, so I'm pretty sure you know how to work in a store, right?" Soda asked. Piper nodded, "Good. And... if you see anyone stealing anything, just leave it." Piper, still a bit unsure, nodded once more and Soda went out to go give the crowd of girls (who had seemed to memorize his work pattern.) some attention before they jumped to conclusions that he was seeing Piper and start a riot. With one last wave Piper's only company was gone.

The day went by slow. It seemed that the only people who came into the DX were crazy girls looking for a date with Soda. Though after about one hours something did happen. A certain swirly haired dunderhead thought it would be _so funny_ to dump water all over Piper.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN STEVE RANDAL!" Piper screamed, dripping wet, running after Steve who was laughing like a maniac and _trying_ to make a quick get away. Soda, who was momentarily free of girls, laughed at the picture. Piper chased Steve around the DX four times before she finally managed to tackle him behind the garage.

"Why....did....you....do....that?" Piper asked him between breaths. Steve gave a snort.

"I was bored and I wanted something to do!" He told her, he then put on a sly grin, "Plus, you looked good wet." Piper wasn't sure if her was joking or not, but blushed anyways. She looked down in horror to see that she, sadly, was wearing a white shirt. She climbed off of Steve in a huff and wrapped her coat around her exposed torso and stormed back into the store where she spent the rest of the day sulking.

….

"Hey, Piper! Time to go!" Soda called to her. Piper sighed in relief as she ran out to great Soda and Steve. (whom she had forgiven)

"Hey, you don't mind if we drop you off at home and then head over to a party, do you?" Soda asked. Piper shock her head.

"Not at all." He jumped in the car and next thing Piper knew she was wandering into the kitchen of a house which she had figured would be crowed with people. (It wasn't.) Piper looked at the note on the table.

_Piper,_

_ I'm pretty sure the others are at a party and Pony is sleeping over at a friend's to work on some project in Math. I'll be home later, I got a sudden call and had to go to the site. Feel free to have some dinner. Oh, and don't bother saving anything for me or the boys, I'll grab a sandwich on my way to the site and I'm sure the other's are going to have food at the party. I hope you'll be okay sleeping on your own. I'll try to be back as soon as I can so you can wait up for me if you really want to. (Though I wouldn't advise it.)_

_-Darry_

Piper sighed at the note. It was very.... Darry-ish. She could tell from the many eraser marks that it had taken him a few tries to get the right thing. He probably wanted to sound concerned without sounding like a stalker.

Piper went over to the bread box and took out a piece. She leaned on the door frame while she munched, thinking about the dream. Once she was done she traced her fingers over the blue half heart the would now be permanent on her skin. (She had taken her lunch brake to get it tattooed onto her skin so she could forever remember Sean, Mum, and Dad.) Piper didn't know how long she stood there, tracing the heart over and over again with her fingers as the sounds of night passed through the windows. She must have been there for over an house because by now her legs were asleep.

Suddenly her face was forced to snap up at the loud banging noise of the screen door slamming shut. With a sigh of relief though Piper saw the figure was Steve. Though the relief was shot lived because as he stumbled over to her, letting out a slurred, "Hey, hot stuff." Piper knew that he was drunk. He got much to close for comfort. He leaned his forehead against hers and Piper was forced to inhale the stench of his intoxicated breath.

"S-Steve. Back u-up." She told him in a quiet voice. He laughed.

"Not when I have you all to myself." His laugh was cruel, not humorous, but lust filled. Piper wished with all her might that he would snap back to himself and apologize and they could forget it. Though when he didn't Piper changed her wishing to cursing that she couldn't move. She couldn't move to two reasons, Steve was pressing up against her and he was very heavy and the fact that her legs had just started coming back to life and they were in a terribly painful state where any movement cased her great pain.

"Steve!" Piper tried to yell but it came out as a squeak. He laughed again. (When Piper winced at the coldness of the laugh the horrendous cackle lasted even longer to a point where it could be viewed as an awkward moment filled with laughter.)

Steve slammed his mouth onto hers with such force that Piper felt it in the back of her skull. So this was it? She had survived through so much and now she was going to be able to put rape on this list. She prayed that she wouldn't have to. She prayed and prayed again. _Let someone, anyone, come! Please!_

Piper's prayers seemed to be answered. After a few moments of Steve sucking on her face and yelling at he to respond while she desperately tried to get him off of her, Darry's car pulled into the drive. Whistling to himself Darry walked up the steps. He had his eyes closed to the picture in the kitchen door frame as the silently closed the door. Though when he did open his eyes he was shocked. He was meet with the stunning picture of Steve, _his brother's best friend_, kissing Piper! For a moment it looked to Darry as if Piper was doing just as much as Steve and he planned to let them suck face in peace though when he saw Steve place his hands in rather, private, areas and Piper trying to push him away though failing the context became clear.

"STEVE!" Darry yelled, Steve didn't do anything, though Piper looked over with one large pleading eye and sent the most horrifying plead for help to him. Darry marched over and pulled Steve off of Piper. (Though he did but a quiet a fight, clinging on to everything that he could.) Darry punched him in the face. There was a loud cracking noise as blood flew from the attacker's face.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU SLIMY PIECE OF SHIT!" He yelled at him again. Steve this time seemed to get the point and ran out of the house. Darry then turned around, knowing that he was not going to get to sleep very soon, to see a shaking Piper in the corner hugging her knees, tears streaming down her face.

**Okay! Let me know what you think! I liked his chapter! It was a bit hard to write though, so sorry if it's a little confusing.**

**-Jasmine**


	8. Chapter 8

Darry was worried. No, he was more than worried, he was terrified. Terrified for Piper. After Steve had left it had taken Darry an hour just for Piper to let him touch her. Though once he was allowed to touch her she clung to him. An hour after that the rest of the gang, minus Pony, came back to the house. They had all wondered what had happened to Piper. She wouldn't talk to anyone but Darry and maybe a bit to Soda. Finally they were able to get her to sleep Darry went back out the the living room to deal with the many questions from the other gang members.

"Darry what the hell happened?" Soda asked him. There were similar questions from the rest. Darry put up a large hand to silence them. He took a deep breath and motioned for them all to sit, all but Soda complied.

"Now. Look around. Who is missing?" Darry asked them all. They did and all saw that Steve wasn't there. (No one bothered to count Johnny because he was in the hospital and would be there for at least another month.)

"Steve." Soda told him. Darry nodded.

"Now." He told them, "I am sure you have all noticed that Piper doesn't want to be touched--"

"She sure clung on to you!" Two-Bit cut in. Darry sent him a look that silenced him for one of the first times in his life.

"As I was saying..." Darry continued, "Piper was home alone while we were all out. Steve came home early." Darry stopped for a moment, not sure how to deliver the news. Soda was, after all, his best friend and Steve had been very good friends with Piper. More than friends.

"Steve was drunk. He attacked her. He was trying to....rape........her when I came in." Darry finished in a soft voice.

The living room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop and it would sound like a fog horn. Every one was in shock, including Darry who hadn't really understood what had happened until he had said it. Soda was the most shocked. He felt sick. He remembered what Steve had told him right before he had left the party. He had only been buzzed then....

_ The flashing light of the party multiplied the energy in the room by thousands. Steve turned to Soda giving him a silly grin._

"_I'm going to Buck's. I'm going to get totally wasted and then guess what I'm going to do." He told him._

"_What?" Soda asked in a silly voice, waving to a girl on the other side of the room, wanting to be over there so he could talk to her, not really listening to what Steve was saying, to distracted by the woman._

"_I'm going to kiss Piper." Steve told him, a dreamy look coming over his face, "I'm so glad you hit her with a car, otherwise I never would have meet her. Do you think she likes me Soda?" He asked him. Soda nodded, not taking his eyes off the girl as she flipped her hair and not listening to the plan of his friend._

"_Sweet man, I'll see you later then!" Steve told him and left giving Soda a wave as they went their different ways._

Soda let out a strangled cry and all eyes zoomed to him.

"It's my fault. I wasn't listening to him, he told me..." He trailed off. Darry but an arm around his brother as he started to cry. Now it was Dally's turn to speak.

"How far did he get?" He asked him, eying the torn white shirt of Piper's that was laying on the ground near the kitchen door. Darry turned to him.

"Far enough to make sure he wont be coming here anytime soon. " There was another long pause and the night went on like that. The long pause, then a small question, over and over again.

…

The door opened quietly and Piper looked up to see Soda in the door. She smiled and he sat on the end of her bed like he had so many times before. He and Darry were the only people who really had come in there. Everyone from the gang (excluding the cause of the problem) had come in a some point to offer her comfort. Piper was starting to feel better though. The first two days she didn't really do much, she was in too much shock. Then she started to think about what had really happened and reached a conclusion. It wasn't Steve's fault. He was drunk and didn't really know what he was doing, that was all.

"Soda?" Piper asked Soda's eyes, which had been looking at the drawings Piper had pinned to her wall, zoomed to hers.

"Yea?" He asked.

"Has he stopped by?" She asked. Soda seemed to tense. Piper couldn't believe how far this was going. It wasn't that bad was it? Soda and Steve were best friends, Piper wasn't going to get between them. She had been friends with him also, she missed his jokes and silly, curly, hair.

"No." He told her, "Don't worry, I saw him a work and made sure he knew that he wasn't coming around for a while." Piper groaned and decided to voice her opinions.

"Stop it." She told him, he gave her a confused look.

"I'm only trying to--" He started but Piper cut him off.

"Just stop it. You're best friends, don't let this come between you! Let him back into the house." He seemed to understand.

"Piper, don't you realize what he wanted to do?" He asked her. She held up a hand.

"Just listen to me." She waited to see if he would say anything. When he didn't she continued.

"He was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing. I..." She took a deep breath, already knowing what Soda was going to tell her, "I want to see him."

"No!" Soda yelled getting up, "No! He is not going to hurt you!"

"Please!" Piper begged, "He's my friend too! It was only a mistake!" Soda still shook his head.

"I forgive him and it's high time you did too." Piper told him. He looked up at her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. Piper nodded and Soda sighed.

"Okay, I'll try." He told her.

"Try?" Piper asked.

"Yea, I'll see if I can get him. He wants to talk to you too but I don't think Darry will go for the idea." He told her sadly. Piper sunk into the bed a bit more. Frankly, as much as Darry saved her and she was thankful, when Darry had hit Steve it had scared Piper. She wasn't sure how much she wanted to test his nerves now. Soda left the room with a grim smile and Piper closed her eyes for a minute, waiting to see what would happen. Piper could ear much arguing outside her door and after what seemed to be hours Darry came in.

"Are you sure?" Darry asked her. Piper nodded.

"After everything? You want to forgive that slimy prick?" He asked her. Piper nodded again, ignoring his comment about Steve being a prick.

"Life shouldn't be ruined by holding grudges." She told him. She turned to Soda and gave him a look telling him she wanted to be alone with Darry, he left. Piper turned back to Darry and rolled up her sleeve to show him her tattoo.

"Do you see this?" She asked him, pointing at the broken heart. He nodded.

"This is a sign from my brother. He taught me many things about life. He is my hero." She paused to let him think about this and it was clear that he was confused as to why she was telling him this.

"The main thing he taught me was that life it short." Darry's eyes fell at these words, knowing death was a sore subject for them both.

"Life is short and hate is needed, but don't let it rule you. Don't let it change your life just let it be there. Let it be there and be the opposite of love. That's really it's only porpoise." Piper sighed and looked at him one more time, hoping that she had won him over. Slowly, he nodded. Piper smiled and gave him a hug.

"But!" Darry said, pulling away, "When he's here I'm staying in the same room as you at all times." He told her. Piper wasn't happy but agreed knowing that it was the only way it was going to happed.

"Good." Darry told her, "Now after work tomorrow Soda will bring him over. Piper smiled and hugged him once more before he had to go get dinner and bring her up for some. (She wanted to be eat with the family but Darry wanted her to rest. Piper knew that was battle for another day.)

"Thank you Darry." She told him. He gave her his forth smile as he walked out the door, mirroring Piper's own lips.

**Okay! Glad I got this one done? I know I am! Sorry it took so long, I just didn't really know how to word this one. I keep seeing what I'm going to write in my dreams but I never really know how to write it, you know? Well, maybe you don't! Give me some feedback please!**

**-Jasmine**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay. So sorry it has been so long. I forgot about this story because no one reviewed! Please review... it helps me remember! Read on... You know you want to.**

**-Jasmine**

When Steve walked into Piper's bedroom he was glad to see her, though he didn't let it show on his face. Getting to the bedroom had been hard and he hoped he still didn't have any blood on his face. Dally had been there when he walked in a when he was asked what he was doing there Steve had told him that he was going to talk to Piper. Clearly Dallas wasn't told by anyone that Piper _wanted_ to talk to him because Dally had attacked. Darry, the only other person home, excluding Piper, didn't really do much to help, still angry at Steve and glad that he was get a few good punches to the face.

"Steve?" Piper asked in a small voice, "Is that blood on your shirt?" Steve looked down a cursed to himself.

"Er... no... it's... ketchup." He told her. She didn't see to convinced but let it slide. She motioned for him to come closer.

"Steve. Can we act like this never happened?" She asked him. He smiled at her.

"I would like nothing more." Piper smiled at this and held out her arms for a hug. They embraced for a long time until Darry cleared his throat to tell them that he still wasn't happy with Steve getting off the hook so easy. Darry then turned to Steve.

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" He asked him. Though it wasn't much of a question; much more like an order. Steve nodded and followed him out the door, though quiet reluctantly.

Once Steve got out the door Darry had him pinned to the wall. The mask of not caring that Steve was near Piper was gone and Steve could see the flare of anger clear in his eyes.

"Listen up and listen good." He told him, "The only reason I am not pounding our head in right now is because you're Soda's best buddy and Piper trusts you. Though the second you slip up you better run, boy, because you will die." Darry dropped his hold and Steve sank to the floor the ghosts of Darry's hands still there on his neck. Darry pointed to the door down the stairs and Steve hurried out. He had no where to be but he didn't feel like hanging around. Most likely it was because he didn't want Darry to change his mind and beat his head in. He headed towards Evie's house. She was very good at distracting him.

…

"Darry." Piper told him, tugging on his arm, "You really have to calm down." He tried to pull away but let Piper pull him back.

"Piper... What if I hadn't come... what would he have done?" He asked her. She closed her eyes and a frown appeared on her face. She clearly wouldn't have liked it if things had continued.

"That's not the point." She told him, trying to get him to see things her way, "That wasn't something Steve would do. If you saw his face clearly with an open mind you would see that he was sorry." Darry looked at her with concern.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yes. Just forget this ever happened." She pleaded. He knew that he would never forget but he did his best to nod and smile.

"So..." Piper told him, changing the subject to something... brighter, "I think I owe you." Darry's eyebrows both raised.

"For what?" He asked. Piper smiled.

"For everything." She grabbed his hand, "Come on... You and I are going out... It'll be movie night. You in?" She asked him. He nodded.

"I'll get the gang and see if they want to come too..." He told her.

"No." Piper told him, "Just us this time." She smiled and he agreed.

"Okay."

"Cool, now leave me be so I maybe take a shower and get dressed. Where did the day go? We'll only have a few hours before the movie starts!" She exclaimed. Darry laughed as she got up and pushed him out the door. He went into his room to get on better clothes. He didn't usually care about what he looked like but he felt the need to dress up. He put on his best jeans and a nice tight black shirt. Just then Soda came in.

"Oh...! Looking fancy I see!" He told him in a shrill tone.

"Lay off, Soda." He told his little brother while running a brush through his hair.

"Seriously, what's the deal?" Soda asked.

"Nothing much... Justing going out to see a movie..." Darry told him. Soda's eyes lit up at this.

"With who?" He asked. Darry looked down a bit.

"Piper." He said in a quiet voice. Soda giggled. (He was turning more and more into a girl every day...)

"Oh! Perfect! You two are made for each other!" He told his older brother. Said brother looked up at this.

"What?" He asked, stunned that Soda would say this.

"Oh come off it." Soda told him, walking in and sitting on his bed, "You seriously don't know?" He asked.

"No." Darry told him in a nervous voice.

"Oh goodness." Soda scolded, "Just the way you look at each other..." He trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Darry asked again.

"Darry this girl has changed you." Soda explained, "For the better, too. You're so much happier with her around. I don't think I have ever seen you so happy in your life! And he eyes... the lit up like a little kid on Christmas when she sees you... Like Two-Bit when he sees a blonde. Now I don't know about how she feels, but I am pretty sure you are in love..." He told him and walked out the door, patting Darry on the back as he left and leaving his words to hang in the air. Darry couldn't stopped looking at the place where Soda had been. Wow, he sure did have a crazy brother.

He couldn't be in love with _Piper_!

Could he?

**Review...**

**It could change your life... (well... maybe!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**My apologizes for the delay. I've been having trouble sleeping lately... This chapter is for **Chase 01** Also seen as ETCL. You should check out her story, it's called **Blood Stained Blade** it's really good! **

**I was a little disappointed with the reviews. I have a really great plan with where this story is going to go but if I don't get more reviews I'll forget about it and get caught up in my other stories... So please... Review... I know there are people reading this...**

**-Jasmine**

Piper couldn't understand why she was nervous. She and Darry are just friends... right? He had to know that. _Calm down. _Piper told herself. She pulled a brush through her hair. _What on Earth am I going to do?_ She asked her self. She finally, after trying thousands of hair styles, picked one that she liked. It took her a moment to realize why she had picked it. Her mother would always put her hair up in a French Twist when she was going somewhere and wanted to be _fancy_. She smiled as she left the bathroom to go and pick out an outfit.

She wanted to look nice... To bad she didn't own anything that nice. The cloths that she had in her pack were all jeans... maybe she could find something. After millions of different outfits she finally settled on her light green blouse and her only black skirt that when just above her knees. She smiled at herself on the mirror. She was ready.

"Piper!" Darry called, "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." She called back.

"Are you rea-" Darry started to say but stopped. Piper turned around to see him standing there in the door way, not moving at all, his eyes fixed on her. Piper didn't have long to contemplate this because she too seemed to be stunned. Darry look... amazing.

"Wow..." She breathed out. Never before had she thought of Darry in a romantic way but... wow. Was it the light or the angle? In that moment Piper felt as if she was starring at a god. After a moment she remembered how to talk.  
"You ready?" She asked. Her voice seemed to pull him out of the trance he was in.

"Yeah. Let's go."

…

Piper was sure she did something wrong. Goodness... What had she done? It was clear that Darry didn't want to be there. He looked like he was in pain... He hadn't said a word to her the whole time. Right now he was gripping the wheel so tight it was a wonder it wasn't crumbling. Every now and then Piper would turn to look out the window and when she looked back she would see Darry's head snap back to the road. He must hate me. Piper found herself thinking. I bet he just wants to pull over and throw me out.

…

I wish I had never said yes. Darry told himself. Though he knew it wasn't true. Darry hadn't trusted himself to say anything. Who knows what might come out? Soda's word rang in his mind _She's changed you... Your eyes... They light up like a little kid on Christmas when you see her... Like Two-bit when he sees a blonde... You're in love._ Now that it had been pointed out... It made sense. Piper was very good looking and he hadn't dated in a long time... Darry's mind kept drifting off. He was sure as Hell now that he had no interest in seeing a movie. He was doing everything he could to stop himself from reaching over and kissing her. He was digging his thumb into his forefinger and clutching the wheel so tight his finger were starting to go numb. All he wanted to do was pull over and do somethings to her that he would probably regret later... _SNAP OUT OF IT DARREL! _He told himself though it wasn't doing to much. He had it BAD.

Probably she, much like everyone else, just wanted him to get out. Leave the house. Socialize. Well, Darry was starting to remember why he didn't like socializing with the other gender. It was to damn confusing! _Oh well_, he told himself, _you still get to be alone with Piper... Enjoy it while you can!_ Every now and then Darry would allow himself a glance at her. Though the moment her eyes got anywhere near his face his head would snap back to the road. She looked so sad. She probably wanted to be anywhere BUT alone with him. This must be horrible for her. But glory... She sure did look beautiful. But she would never go with a guy like him. Soda was right... He sure was in love... Though her liking him BACK? Yea, like THAT will ever happen.

…

Piper never realized how much silence bothered her until now. Sure, she wanted to watch the movie but he could talk it her a bit. It would not kill him to try and make small talk. Would it? Did he really hate her that much? He would at least look at her. Was she really that ugly that he couldn't even LOOK at her? The fact that the movie stunk on ice didn't help much either. It left out the excuse that he was sucked in. It was one of the strangely popular beach movie. It was silly with bad acting and not plot. Yet, both adult stayed silent the entire time not a word said. Though the ride home was different... The setting was the same as that of the ride there. Though Piper found she couldn't take it anymore.

"What did I do?" She asked. It was quiet though it slice thought the heavy silence. Darry head snapped to her. He was so shocked that he veered off into traffic. He quickly got back on track and pulled over so avoid and near death experiences.

"What do you mean?" He asked her after a long silence where they both just stared at each other. Piper was getting annoyed.

"You know what I mean Darrel!" She snapped. The addressed felt his heart leap when she said his name though quickly forgot his feelings when he realized what she said.

"You didn't do anything... What did I do?" He asked back.

"Nothing! Thats just it! All you've done is ignore me!" She sighed, "Let's just go home." She added in a softer tone. Darry sighed, not sure what had just happened and started the car... Or... _tried _to start the car. He put his head in his hands. This was NOT happening.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"Car wont start. Don't worry I'll fix it." He told her. She groaned as he left the car. Just what she needed. She leaned back in her car and closer her eyes soon falling into a deep sleep. Not even the roar of the car starting back up woke her. Though she did awake when the car slowed and pulled into the house. She was about to apologize to Darry when she he him start to talk himself.

"You sure screwed up Dar." He told himself. He then turned to Piper, "God you make me crazy." He told her. Piper found herself blushing and slowed her breathing so he would think she was asleep. Call her nosing but she wanted to know just what he meant when he said she made him crazy... Was it a good crazy like nervous or a bad crazy like, I'm-so-annoyed-with-you-I-want-to-blow-you-brains-out crazy? Piper felt him run a thumb, tough and calloused from roofing, over her cheek.

"You're beautiful." He told her. Piper fought the smile threating to brake loose with all of her might. Darry picked her up and carried her bridal style into the house. The light chatter stopped when he walked through the door.

"She feel asleep in the car." Darry explained, "I'll be back in a sec." Once her got to her room Darry pulled off her shoes and tucked her under the covers.

"I love you Piper." He told her, "Too bad you don't love me." The regretful tone he spoke with was heartbreaking. What Darry did next sure wasn't what Piper was expecting. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. When Darry pulled back he smiled. It was just like he had imagined. Too bad she would never kiss him back. He ran a thumb over her lips before kissing her on the forehead. He walked to the door and just as he was turning out the light he turned to her again.

"Goodnight Piper. Maybe someday I'll have the guts to tell you how I feel." The lights were out with a click and so was Darry.

Once Piper was sure he was gone her eyes shot open. Had that been a dream? It seemed to good to be real. No. She could still feel his lips on hers, his thumbs on her cheek. She smiled at the memory. Darry loved her... Did she love him back though?

_I love you Piper._

She played his words over and over again in her mind. Her stomach flipped every time she heard them. Yes. She realized.

Yes she did.

**Review... You know you want to!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay! I worked really hard on this, so you BETTER like it! Ha ha... Okay so I'm sorry to tell you that this is the SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! :( This story is coming to a close... Don't be sad... It had to happen...**

**Sorry about the wait though. It was my fault. I had was sick this week and just not feeling that hot. I would have been up earlier but my computer was made at me and kept deleting it... Grrr**

**-Jasmine**

Piper waited a long time for everyone to go to sleep. Or... It felt like a long time. I was probably only an hour and a half. Once the house was quiet Piper slowly tip toed into Soda and Pony's room. When she got there she gently nudged Soda.

"Soda." She hissed, "Wake up!" He didn't stir and Piper started to flick his eyebrow. After that and much shaking Soda opened one eye.

"What?" He demanded in a whisper.

"I need to talk to you... NOW." Soda groaned and got out of bed, following her into the kitchen. Once they were both at the table Piper spoke.  
"He kissed me." She told him. Soda just sat there, confused for a moment. Before answering.

"You woke me up for THAT?"

"No!" Piper tried to explain, "He thought I was asleep and there was yelling and silence and the car wouldn't start and then love and thumbs and KISS!"

"Piper... That didn't make any sense." He told he. She sighed.

"Darry and I got into a fight. The car wouldn't start and I fell asleep. I woke up when we came home. He started talking to me... he told me he loved me and then he just kissed me and I think I love him too! I just.. . I don't know what to do! I needed to tell someone though, I thought I was going to explode!" Soda smiled.

"That's great, Piper." I think you should talk to him. He's only working a half day tomorrow, you need to talk to him." She sighed and nodded. Soda smiled at her.

"Now if you don't mind I would _love_ to get some sleep." Piper laughed.

"Sorry about that." He smiled.

"No problem."

…

Darry had never been more distracted in his life. All her could think about was Piper. He wanted kiss her again and hold her... He couldn't though. She would never love him. She probably like Soda or something. He had heard her get up last to talk to him. She really did have a terrible time last night... What had she meant... What did I do? Did she think she was mad at him? Why would she think that? Darry just couldn't keep his mind on work. He was surprised he hadn't fallen off the roof yet. It was a blessing he only had a half day today.

How could he kiss her? Why on EARTH would he do that? What had come over him... Or worse... What if she found out. She would hate him... This he was disgusting. She had no reason to like him. He was old and grumpy. Sure he was only two years older than her but still... Darry already knew that she was scared of him after the whole Steve thing... She had to be. He pretty much went nuts. Her liking him? Impossible... As much as Darry tried to convince himself the damned voice in the back of his mind kept telling him, _Nothing is impossible._

_Nothing._

…

Piper knew that something was bothering Darry. Ever since he came home he was distant. He would look at her and just get this... distant look on his face. Then after a few minutes he would shake his head and get back to work. Piper knew she had to talk to him soon but what the hell was she going to say. "Hey Darry. You remember last night? Yea... I wasn't asleep..." Yes, really conversation starter that is.

"Darry." She spoke softly and his head snapped up. It was a miracle that they were alone. Thanks to Soda almost everyone was out of the house. That last thing Piper needed right now was someone to come barging in. The only person who was in the living room with them was Pony, though he was to into his book to notice what they were saying.

"Yea?" He asked. His voice was soft. It sounded just like it had the night before. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Can I talk to you?" Darry gave her a confused look. They were talking, "In private." She added nodding in Pony direction.

"Oh." Darry said, feeling dumb and lead her into his room. Once they were there they both sat down on the bed. There was a long pause before Piper started to question him.

"Why did you make me stay here? I wasn't you problem." She asked. Darry was taken aback. That was not the question he was expecting.

"What?" Piper wasn't sure why she had asked but now that she did she wanted to know the answer.

"When Soda hit me. You made me stay a heal. Why?" She asked again.

"Well... I help people. I help the gang and my brothers. You just seemed like someone who needed my help." Piper nodded. Now it was Darry's turn to ask a question.

"Do you hate me?" He asked her.

"No!" Piper almost yelled. Darry was taken aback but happy either way. It was quite for a while longer. Both Piper and Darry were fiddling with they hands and cloths... Both unsure of what to say next.

"Soda." Darry finally blurted out. Piper's head snapped up.

"What about him?" She asked.

"How long have you liked him?" Darry demanded. Piper shot up.

"WHAT?" She yelled. Darry stood as well.

"You know what!"

"No I don't! WHY would you think that?"

"Because it's true!" If Piper didn't know that Darry loved her... The look or pure anger on his face was so strong. Though it had a bit of something else in there... Sadness?

"Are you kidding?" Piper was so annoyed she started to laugh. Did he really think she... _liked_... Soda?

"No! Why would I be?"

"Because I don't! He's... He's... a friend! Like a brother!" I yelled. Darry looked down and didn't say anything. Piper was to angry to see the regret on his face. Though still the happiness that he still had a chance.

"Why do you care! "

"Because I L-" He stopped suddenly.

"You what Darrel?"

"I don't want you to get hurt!" He substituted.

"Come ON!" Piper yelled, "We both know that Soda would NEVER hurt me! Just admit it Darrel! You love me! Why won't you say it! I can't even talk to you!" She screamed and pushed him. He didn't do anything. He just seemed to stand there in shock.

"Talking to you is like talking to a wall!" Piper pushed him again, "ADMIT IT DARREL! YOU LOVE ME! WHY WONT YOU JUST SAY IT?"

"Because!" Darry yelled just to get her to stop his voice then quieted down, "I'm scared alright? I'm scared that you wont like me back. If I don't tell you... Well... I can't lose something that isn't mine."

"Darry. If you like me... Just tell me."

"I can't."

"Why. Darry like you too!" The words Darry said next pained him like a punch to the gut.

"We can't... be together."

"Why the HELL not?" Piper demanded, "We both like each other! When people like each other they get together!"

"Just because!"

"Well that is not good enough! If you don't have a real reason for us not being together you shouldn't say were can be together! I want a real reason!"

"Because we can't God DAMN IT! I have boys to take care of! The gang and the rent!"

"I can help with that! This is a good thing! I can do something good!"

"That's just it! You need to do something good! You don't know how much this hurts me, Piper!" A tear feel down his face, "You need to leave this town! Go somewhere! Get out of this town! Do something good with your life!"

"Being with you! That is something good to do with my life!"

"No it's not! People get jumped all the time in this town! I don't want you getting hurt."

"You're hurting me now." Piper whispered. Darry felt his heart break. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"Piper..." Darry called but Piper ignored him. She turned to leave but Darry caught her arm and pulled her back and kissed her. Piper melted into the kiss she had never been more happy then she was in that moment in Darry's arms. She only pulled away when the need for air was too much.

"I love you." She told him. He smiled at her, kissing her head.

"I love you, too." He told her, "I promise you this, Piper. I will never let anything hurt you. Ever."

Piper knew that everything was going to be fine. Sure, she and Darry were going to have their ups and downs but right now everything was okay. The world could end and she wouldn't care. She was safe. Here in Darry's arms, nothing could hurt her. He loved her... and she loved him.

It was the best feeling in the world.

**Okay, you KNOW you have to review after THAT drama!**


	12. Epilogue

**Here it is! The LAST chapter! I hope you guys all like it!**

-**Jasmine**

Piper and Darry stayed together for a week before breaking up. The house was hell that week. Piper and couldn't be in the same room together. None of the gang could really figure it out. They were a strange couple Piper and Darry. Though they couldn't be more perfect. The fight finally ended after Piper threw a wrench at Darry. After that Darry knew he had to make things right. He worked with Soda and locked himself in a room with Piper. They were stuck in there for a few hours before they both made up... That was the only fight Darry and Piper had. After that they were together at all times.

Piper and Darry stayed together for four years before Darry proposed. It was diffidently a day that Piper would never forget. That morning when she woke up Darry wasn't next to her. When she went downstairs only Pony was home. He told her that Darry had already went to work and spent the day with her. They went to the movies and Pony even made Piper go shopping. (You should have seen the looks of the department store clerk's face!) While Piper was gone Darry was busy getting ready. Pony had gotten a job in his least year of school so Darry was having a better time with money around the house. He had also started his own company with a few of his other friends and was doing really well. The gang had left for the night they were all staying at Two-Bits and Pony was going there after walking Piper home. Once she got there Pony was gone and Darry was nowhere to be see. Though once she walked into the kitchen she found him. Darry is more romantic then one might think. It was the classic romantic dinner. There were candles and roses it was just perfect. To end the night Darry got down on knee. It was perfect.

Darry and Piper got married and moved out of Tulsa. They moved to a large house in Kansas. They saved up for years but finally got enough money and were okay in a nice neighborhood. The house was big enough for everyone. It was only a ten minute drive from Pony's collage so he still stayed with them.

Pony turned out to have quiet an imagination. Apparently all throughout high school Pony was busy writing a novel. It was about the gang. Excluding Piper, Pony didn't feel he knew her well enough at the time he started and didn't want to just add her in randomly. It was an amazing story. It did hit a few nerves when Pony finally told the gang and let them read it. You should have seen Dallas' face when he read that he died. It was a wonder he didn't beat Pony's face in. Though it did open the eyes of Steve. He didn't really mean to make the kid think he hated him. After that Steve and Pony got a whole lot closer. Pony published the book under the pen name S.E Hinton.

Though anyone who did some research could find that it was really by Ponyboy Curtis. Though Pony didn't want anyone to know that he wrote it because what if they thought that the events really did happen? How knows what that could lead to. With the money Pony got from his book he was able to go to collage with help from a large scholarship. He also went on to write many other famous books. Pony also ended up get married to his high school sweetheart after collage and they bought the house right across the street from Darry and Piper.

Sodapop found himself a nice girl. Her name was Kelly. It seemed that Soda met all the important people in his life through cars. No, he didn't hit her with one but she brought hers in for an oil change. They both just clicked and in under a week they were a public item. The whole gang was really happy for them but they weren't to big on public boundaries. More than once the gang would walk in on them making out. That's when the rule, "Never let Soda and Kelly be alone in a room" came into play. When Soda and Kelly got married Piper and Darry offered to let them stay in their house but instead Pony set aside some of his money from is books and bought them a place down the street. Together Kelly and Soda raised two kids, both little girls. One was named Spirit Kelly Curtis and the other 7-up Annie Curtis. Soda wanted to be just like his father and give his children... _original_ names.

Steve moved in with Darry and Piper living on the top floor of their house. (It had had four floors in total, very costly but worth it.) Steve was the one who took the longest to get a girl and settle down. It seemed like he was never going to get together with someone but when Two-Bit got married he met the girl of his dreams. It did start a bit of a fight between the two men because the girl of Steve's dreams just so happened to be Two-Bit's cousin, Margret. Now you can all see what would happen there. Though after seven shouting matches, four lost teeth, three broken noses, five threats to run away to Canada, and one broken arm via spatula... (long story... don't ask) Steve and Margret were able to date. Margret and Steve were the only ones to really move far away. They got a small house in Alabama. Though they also got a lake house in Ohio where the whole gang would stay for the summer. Margret and Steve only had one child, his name was Ryan and much to Soda and Steve's pleasure quickly developed a crush on little miss Spirit Curtis. (But that story is for another time.)

Two-bit changed a lot over time. He finally finished his school and got a girl. Her name was Mari and she was, as predicted, blonde. Though strangely not into Micky Mouse. (Yes, cue the group gasp.) She was more of a serious type but they balanced each other out. They fought a lot but they could never stay mad at each other for long, they usually made up within an hour. Mari was the one who worked in the family. She was a teacher at the local elementary school there in Kansas. Two-Bit moved into the two upper floors of Darry and Piper's house and stayed home with the kids most of the time. Mari and Two-Bit had twins, one boy one girl though both with the same rusty hair and dancing gray eyes of their father. The boy's name was Micky. There was a long fight over that but somehow Two-Bit managed to convince Mari that it was a good name. It doesn't end there though, Two-Bit must be very good at persuading people because the girls name was Minnie. Minnie because very good friends with 7-up and Micky with Ryan. They were quite the pair Micky and Ryan. They were very good at pranks and after a while the gang figured out not to take anything from them if you didn't see them get it, pour it, taste it, and diffidently if they made it themselves.

Dallas never got married but that was fine with him. Sylvia got pregnant and ran off, about a year later she came back and just left the kids with Dallas. He never saw her since. He moved in with Johnny in a small apartment just five minutes away from the rest of the gang. After hearing Pony's book he really got his act together. He just stopped. He stopped being a hood and got a job. The weirdest thing? He turned out the be a police officer. He was in charge of helping kids who have abusive parents. He became one of the best officers in the state.

Johnny changed a lot because of the book too. Johnny got out of the house and moved in with Dallas. Pony actually set him up on a date with a girl he new from collage. Her name was Jane and she had come from abusive parents too. They made a really nice couple and had two kids, Dalton and Beth. They all lived with their God Father, Dallas. Johnny went on the be a famous children's book author while Jane illustrated. They made a good team.

As For Darry and Piper. Well, they had a big house for a reason. Together they had four kids. Two girls, two boys. Their oldest was Emma. She looked just like her mother though she had Darry's pale blue eyes. For anyone who saw her on the street she was shy and quiet. Though at home she was _crazy_. She and her twin, Jamie, were always running around and teasing each other. The other two boys were also twins. Chase and Shayne. They were like mini Darrys. Though they were younger by two years they acted like the older siblings and kept their sisters out of line. Though would have their fun though. At parties the twins would keep changing around on people. They only way to tell who Chase was and who was Shayne was that Shayne had a birthmark on the side of his neck, though you wouldn't see it if you weren't looking for it.

The summers at the lake house were crazy. The whole gang would get together and pull pranks and goof off. It was a good life they had together. It was just the right amount of crazy that just made you smile and be glad you had the strangest, loudest, funniest family in the whole wide world. It was perfect.

And to think, this all started because Soda hit a poor girl with a car on her 20th birthday.

**What can I say, I'm a sucker for a happy ending! I would just like to thank everyone that reviewed and read my story. Thank you for sticking with me this whole time! You all rock!**

**-Jasmine**


End file.
